CatQueen
by fanficdreamer
Summary: Cecilia has always known she was diffrent, but she never thought she was an interely diffrent race. She have alway had a close bond with humans, will she break the bond or will she always fight for her old life. Maybe a little babygirl will change that.
1. Pilot

Please let me know what you think, R&R. Sorry if my English isn't the best. I don't claim to own anything other than the OC's and plots.

-FanFicDreamer

I was running through the dark woods, one food before the other. I could slightly see the trees and dark shadow. I kept my mind on where I was running. I got to the back of my friend's house; I fast cut around to the front door and knocked on the door. She opened with a big smile that turned to a worried look ``what happened to you?´´ she asked pulling me inside.

``What do you m…´´ I stopped before I finished my sentence, catching up to what she meant in the mirror I saw my hair filled with leafs and stuff, my clothes filled with dirt from the run ``Ohh, Short cut´´ I assured her that it wasn't what she thought. She pushed me up the stairs, and into her room. She started to look around her closet; she threw some black sweatpants and a big sweatshirt. Al started to push me out in her bathroom, ``go get cleaned up, and you got to stop going throw the woods this late, you'll end up getting killed or worse…´´ she said walking back to her room.

``serious Al, what is worse than getting killed?´´ I asked her, sticking my head out the door, giving her the dirty clothes.

``I was going to say getting rapped´´ she finished her sentence.

I laughed, turning on the water. ``How exactly is rape worse than death?´´ I yelled from the hot shower.

``Just the thought of some gross old dude, touching you and´´ She yelled, I cut her off by yelling back.

``Got it!´´ I didn't need her to go in details.

I heard Al go out of the room, she walked down the stairs, properly going to throw my clothes in the washer. I finished my shower and got in my underwear and the borrowed clothes. I put my phone, wallet and cigarettes in the pockets and walked out to Al who was now lying on the bed. I crashed on to the bed right beside her, looking up in the celling. ``How do you do it?´´ I heard her whisper with a hint of concern.

I turned my head to look at her. She was still looking up in the celling, her face looked kind of sad. ``It's not that bad´´ I told her, trying to reassure her that everything's okay.

``Yeah, you're probably right. If there was some creepy dude, out there you would crush his balls and make him cry like a little baby.´´ she tried to hold back a laugh I could hear it in her voice.

``You know it.´´ I said looking up at the celling again, trying to kill my laugh.

``Hey, Cece?´´ she asked, turning her head to look at me, I saw it out the corner of my eye.

I turned my eyes to her, to show her I was listening.

``Don't leave me.´´ she said like a ghost looking back at the celling.

I got the feeling that she didn't just mean tonight. I knew she was talking about dying. Yeah sure it's two years since her brother died, but that pain will be with her for the rest of her life. I know how it feels. ``Never´´ I told her.

I placed my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. We closed our eyes and I was holding her tight, to let her know I was here. We got interrupted by a high ``beep beep!´´ it was the washer telling us, the clothes were done. We walked down, together, throwing the clothes in the dryer. I made us some homemade pizza. The clothes were done yet again, and Al put them in a plastic bag, ready to take back home. My phone started to vibrate in the pocket. I took it up and looked at the screen, new text from Jason. I opened it and it read `Be there in five´ I gave Al a nod and she walked to the door ready to open. ``Sup, Allison.´´ Jason greeted her, walking to the kitchen counter.

He jumped up on the counter, sitting right beside were I was leaning over my phone. ``Hi Sis,´´ he greeted.

``By the way Jason, I have this problem maybe you can help?´´ Al asked him, I could see was going to do something fun.

``Sure, what's the prob?´´ Jason asked, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

``Well, one of my friends ass of a brother is coming for dinner, but I really hate him. What do you think I should do?´´ Seriusly, if he doesn't get it he's really dumb.

``You should defiantly crush his balls,´´ Oh dear brother, he really shouldn't say that. ``Hey, what's wrong with her?´´ he asked me when he saw her face change to an evil grin.

``If I was you I would run,´´ I simply replied.

``Why?´´

``My bet is on, she's going to crush you're balls.´´

``Ohh´´ he said and got of the counter.

Jason ran around the dinner table with Al running behind. While they were chasing each other around like little kids, I sat the table. It was just dishes, glasses and some soda, no biggie. The oven started to beep, and the guys both stopped in their tracks, looking over at the kitchen. They looked like lions how just spotted their dinner. They both hurried to the dinner table and sat down, totally forgetting that Allison was going to crush his balls. I carried the pizza to the table and sat down. We had a lot of fun, we talked while eating, and afterwards we saw some TV. After some time, her mother, Meredith came through the door ``Ceciliana and Jason, thank you so much for keeping Allison company. Did you guys eat yet?´´ she asked in one breath.

Al got off of the couch walking to give her mother a hug, ``Cece made some of her amazing pizza.´´ She answered her mother. ``She also saved you two slices before Jason and I got any.´´

I chuckled a bit because of the compliment.

Meredith gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked to the fridge, taking out the pizza. Jason got up from the couch, I gave Al a hug. ``We should go home and get some sleep.´´ I said.

``Bye sweethearts, thank you so much for the pizza.´´ her mom said, still enjoying the pizza.

``Any time, as long as you buy the things, I will make you as much food as you'll like.´´ I said walking out the door with Jason, giving them a little bye-wave.

We got into Jason's car, heading for home. Looking out of the window, out to the dark, I started to think of the man in the woods. Why was he even chasing after me, wait he wasn't really. He was more like running WITH, not AFTER. He pretty much kept my tempo, running beside me. Whatever it was, It was weird. I shaked it out of my head, and realized we were home. I walked up to the door waiting for him to unlock it. Without a word from any of us, we walked inside the house. I was about to go start the dish washer, before heading to my room. I just made it to the kitchen door when Jason stopped me, ``don't you worry about it, I'll get the dishes. You just go get some sleep.´´ he said walking past me, to the kitchen.

I just stood in the door, watching out the window, thinking about things. I didn't notice, bur Jason never started to pack the dishwasher. ``What're you thinking about?´´ he asked leaning against the counter between the sink and the dishwasher catching my attention by throwing an oven mite in my face.


	2. The Men's Room

``What're you thinking about?´´ he asked leaning against the counter between the sink and the dishwasher catching my attention by throwing an oven mite in my face.

He started to look worried when I didn't respond to the question. ``It's just… ´´ I somehow couldn't finish the sentence ``It's nothing.´´

``Come on, Luti´´ (A/N[Lu-tji])

``It's just, I miss mom and dad.´´ I said, looking down at the floor.

``I miss 'em too´´

We stood there in sad silence for a little time, till he broke it by running against me and shoving me over the shoulder yelling ``but that ain't any excuse for you to stay up all night, little missy!´´

I started to scream at him and hit him in the back, but it didn't seem to hurt him. He started to run up the stairs, still with me over his shoulder. I walked into my room throwing both of us on the bed. We both began to laugh of how silly this was. When we started to catch our breath he walked back down stairs saying ``goodnight.´´

I got off of the bed, walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I got changed into my PJ-shorts and a top. I turned on the bedside lamp and turned off the rest of the lights. I got my book and started reading, before I went to bed.

After School & Work The Next Day

All day, I've had this paranoid feeling that someone was watching me. I looked behind me as I walked down the empty streets, but like all day there was no one, this was getting creepy. I decided to get home as fast as I can. I started running till I got to our house. I looked a last time, before I got inside and slammed the door as quickly as I could. I looked around; Jason didn't seem to be home yet. I walked up to my room, sitting down by the desk. I checked my computer for mails, but there wasn't any. I then got my school books and started to do the rest of my homework, it was weird. I usually don't do the homework thing; I just know the answers in class. I must have fallen asleep, cause the next I remembered, I was being woken up by Jason, telling me that Aunt Jenna and little Jazmyn was in the living room. I looked around, noticing it was around Jazmyn's bed time. I hurried down stairs to welcome my dear aunt and my beloved baby sister. I gave Jenna a big bear-hug and then was attacked by the little girl jumping into my arms. Jazmyn was so cute with all her small brown curls.

``Nichole, sweetie can you get Jazzy to bed?´´ Jenna asked while I was enjoying the little girl in my arms.

``Sure thing.´´ I said, waltzing up the stairs, to her old room.

I put Jazzy down, kissing her forehead ``Goodnight, Jazzy´´ I told her going out of the room.

I went back down stairs, to Jason and Jenna in the kitchen. When I walked in, Jenna said ``I'm so sorry I couldn't be sooner, but I had to finish the project.´´ She apologized.

``It's fine, we're okay. We've had a lot of fun´´ Jason told her, placing his arm over my shoulder, giving me a side-hug.

``Yeah´´ I simple Agreed.

``I'm just gonna go to bed, I have school and work tomorrow´´ I told them, giving Jenna another hug, ``I'm really glad you're here.´´

I started walking up the stairs. I closed my door and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. The next morning I got up and ready for school. When I got downstairs I saw Allison eating breakfast, with Jenna, who saw my first ``Hey sweetie, got your coffee ready to go.´´ She said, taking it out of the fridge and pushing the coffee in my direction.

``Hey Aunt Jenna. Thanks´´ I said taking the coffee and an apple.

``Thanks for breakfast.´´ Al said, taking the last piece of toast and the final sip of her juice.

``Bye girls!´´ Aunt Jenna yelled after us, on our way out the door.

``Bye!´´ We both yelled back, walking out.

As usually we walked to the school, talking about absolutely nothing important. On our way to second period I stopped her by the stairs, where we were supposed to split. I grabbed her arm looking around for Matt. Perfect he wasn't there. ``Do you remember, when I told you about my date with Matt last Friday?´´ I asked her.

``Yeah, your hottest make-out session yet.´´

``Well it might've been more like a make-sex session, then a make-out session´´ I confessed with a low voice.

``OMG! Why didn't you tell me! I need dets´´ she whisper-yelled.

At that time the dumb British senior jerk started to throw his basketball right above my head, I saw Al jump a little when the ball came flying over her head and into the wall. I just continued, hoping he was done being a jerk ``It was kind of awkward at first, but then it turned to this AMAZING moment.´´

Apparently he wasn't done being a jerk. The ball was about to touch the wall again, but I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could, down the school hall behind me, hissing ``Hey Jocko, do you mind. People are trying to have a conversation. Go play, look-at-me somewhere else.´´

To my surprise, it circlet perfectly around the edge, and down the trashcan. I froze up like Allison by my side. I looked around me, everybody was looking. The Jocko-leader was frozen up beside Al and his friends standing behind him, staring at me with that oh-no-she-didn't look. I grabbed Allison's wrist and pulled her with me to the janitors' closet. Jocko was looking at us as we rushed past him. When we got in the closet Al just burst out laughing. ``It's not funny!´´ I whisper-yelled.

``Are you kidding me! That was AWESOME, you just stood up to the basketball captain. Throwing his ball into the trashcan feet's away, not even aiming.´´ she stated.

``That is not awesome or funny, it's just weird and freaky!´´

We heard the bell ring and we started to rush to class. I hoped the ball thing wouldn't become a new topic at the school. How the weird outsider chick threw Alek's ball in the trash. When I got to class I got a lot of glares from people, who properly where making up stories, that were far, far from true. In the class I didn't really focus, I just sank into my seat trying to get away from all the stairs and the whispers. I started to draw in my notebook, when the bell rang. I found out all the drawings from today somehow ended up, looking like cats. Cats running, cats sitting, cats eating cats doing everything. Cats looking like manga, cats looking like real life, there even ended up being a little cartoon about a cat eating lasagna. When I saw the pictures I just wondered why I was drawing cats.

I was one of the last to leave the room, when I looked around the hall trying to find Amy I saw Jason walking in to the men's room. I knew what he was doing, at it is NOT what you're supposed to do in there. I followed him inside, covering my eyes yelling ``Everybody, OUT!´´

I heard a few people rushing out. I uncovered my eyes, looking furious at the boy in front of me. He turned around, trying to hide something behind his back. I grabbed his face, searching it. ``Great, just another day at school, where you're stoned.´´ I scolded him. ``Where is it, is it on you?´´ I asked trying to get his hands in front of him.

``Stop it! You need to chill yourself, alright!´´

``Chill yourself, is that like stoner talk.´´ I was fighting to find out what he was hiding.

``Stop it are you crazy, I don't have anything on me!´´

``You haven't seen crazy, Jason´´ I sad, getting really serious, ``I gave you a break because of what happened! But you know what? I'm done watching you destroy yourself!´´

I wasn't fighting to get his hands any more. He tried to walk pass me, but I pushed him back to the sink so he was leaning against it. ``You know what? Keep it up. Just know that I'm going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, got it!´´ now I was getting in his face, trying to get him to understand. There was a moment of silence before I got out of the furious sister suit and become the worried sister instead ``Jason, I know who you are and it's not this person.´´ I was beginning to hold back a single tear ``So don't be this person.´´

``I don't need this´´ he said getting up and walking out.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, the tear started to roll down my cheek. I quickly removed it and walked out of there. I walked with my head down, trying to hide the fact that I held back tears. I felt a big bump against my throat. Keeping me from walking any longer.


End file.
